


Morning After

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics), ohnoanotheroneofthese1 (sugarandspace)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Nudity, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese1
Summary: It's the morning after their first time and lots of fluff ensues





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up peeps, we're about to reach a new level of soft and fluffy

 

When he opened his eyes, it took a while for the last night’s events to come back to Kellin. But as his brain slowly woke up more, he noticed that he wasn’t in his dorm room, but instead he was at his boyfriend’s apartment, in his bed, and he was… naked.

Kellin blushed at that, his face and the tips of his ears feeling hot, even more so when he realised the position they were in. Vic was laying next to him, so still and his breaths so relaxed that Kellin was sure he was still asleep. Kellin felt a small sense of relief because of that, because now he had some time to process things properly before his boyfriend were to wake up. Kellin was laying on his side, his head on Vic’s chest and one of his legs bent over the both of Vic’s, close enough to his crotch to know that Vic was naked as well.

At that realisation, Kellin slowly, carefully lifted his leg to move it away, moving his whole body so he was mirroring Vic’s position, laying on his back and his head on a pillow of his own. During the night the covers had moved (or the amount of body heat had made one of them to kick it lower) and now it barely reached their lower stomachs. Kellin moved the blanket higher, covering them both better to not feel so exposed, so vulnerable. He pulled it up to his chest, his arms laying on top of the covers as he thought back to last night, a small smile on his face.

Last night had been amazing, and something Kellin had been gathering courage for for a long time. He knew that for the most part, the wait had been because of him. Even if it was the first time for the both of them, Vic had expressed his willingness earlier than Kellin. He understood Kellin’s need to wait thought, and when Kellin had eventually brought up that he was ready, Vic had made sure that Kellin knew that he was okay to wait for a longer time if Kellin wasn’t one hundred percent ready. Kellin had assured that he was, and that he wanted it, so they had made plans to make it happen. They needed to be prepared, and both of them wanted the night to be special, so they had planned out a date that would end with Kellin sleeping over at Vic’s apartment. They picked a night when they knew Vic’s roommate Jaime would be away, to make sure that they would have the complete privacy they needed.

Last night had turned out perfect, and even though they were both inexperienced and it didn’t go like in the movies, or books, or in other fictional pieces, there wasn’t a thing Kellin would change. The intensity of it all, the feelings and the trust, had easily overpowered the lack of skills and experience. There were more fumbling hands, more questions about if what they did felt good, and more soft laughs than was usually associated with an act like that. But it was okay, they had the rest of their lives to figure it out, to figure each other out.  

But now that the heat of the moment had fallen away, Kellin felt much more self conscious and shy. Before this, the most Vic had seen of Kellin’s body was when they went to the beach and Kellin was wearing swim shorts. This was new, and Kellin felt awkward in his own body. Body that was left feeling kind of unclean after all the sweating it had gone through the night before. Oh god, Kellin thought as he stared at the white ceiling, I hope my deodorant hasn’t failed me.

Cautiously, careful not to wake Vic up by moving too much, Kellin moved to have a sniff, coming to the conclusion that he couldn’t smell anything other than his deodorant, but maybe Vic would. Vic never failed to mention how pretty, beautiful, or handsome Kellin looked, but even he must be finding it difficult when he were to wake up. They had slept together before, in the innocent sense of those words, and Vic was no stranger to Kellin’s wild bed head. But despite most certainly sporting a serious case of that, Kellin’s body was covered in dried up sweat and he could feel some… other dried up fluids on his stomach as well.  

Before he could dwell up in those thoughts for much longer, he felt movement next to him, and he turned to his side to see Vic slowly waking up, reaching both hands up to his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Even through all the awkwardness, Kellin could feel a smile form on his lips, his heart feeling incredibly full of fondness.

“Good morning,” Vic mumbled, his voice rough from sleep as he turned to lay on his side as well, facing Kellin and lazily mirroring his smile.

“Morning,” Kellin whispered, feeling like speaking louder could break the moment.

“How did you sleep?” Vic asked his voice holding the same soft tone Kellin’s had as he reached to brush some of Kellin’s hair from his face. “Have you been up long?”

“Nah, I just woke up,” Kellin said and took Vic’s hand in his, playing with his fingers. “And I slept well.”

“Well, last night activities must have worn you out pretty badly,” Vic said with a teasing smirk. Kellin didn’t reply, but instead hid his blushing face by burying it into his pillow.

“Stop it,” Kellin mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Never,” Vic said and laughed as he snaked his arms around Kellin, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed against each other again, front to front with Kellin’s head under Vic’s chin.

Vic must have felt Kellin tense up then, because he soon loosened his grip a bit, still keeping his arms on their places around Kellin. He hesitated before he asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his worried eyes searching Kellin’s, “You don’t… regret last night, do you?`”

“No, no, of course not,” Kellin quickly assured, putting his hand on Vic’s chest to feel his heart thumping at a slightly increased pace. He didn’t want Vic to think like that for a minute. “It’s just… you’re naked and I’m naked and it’s all so… new.”

“Oh,” Vic said, his expression looking understanding. “Wait a sec.”

Kellin watched as Vic sat up, looking around the room before he seemed to find what he was looking for. He reached to the floor and Kellin made a point to look anywhere else but at his hot boyfriend’s now exposed backside. Soon Vic sat back up on the bed, holding their boxers and he gave Kellin the pair that was his, before slipping his own on. Whereas Vic was unashamedly pulling his on over the covers, Kellin took a more modest approach and slipped them on underneath. After they were done with that, they returned to their previous position of being close to each other and laying on their sides, the cover still covering them from waist down.

“Better?” Vic asked as his hand went to Kellin’s waist, moving from there to slide up and down Kellin’s back in a soothing motion.

“Yeah,” Kellin said with a shy smile, his hand playing with the ends of Vic’s hair. The sweat from last night had made them curl even more, and Kellin was twirling one of the locks around his finger. He felt silly for his need to cover up, after all after last night there was nothing to hide from Vic, but somehow the thin piece of fabric brough Kellin some of his confidence back, and he felt more at ease. “I know it’s silly.”

“It’s not silly,” Vic reassured quickly. “And I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Just because something was okay last night, doesn’t mean it has to be okay all the time from now on. Like you said, it’s a new thing, and I don’t mind if it takes some time to get used to it.”

Kellin didn’t know how to reply, so he said out loud the thing he was feeling in this moment stronger than he had probably ever felt before, “I love you.”

He had heard Vic say it back so many times he couldn't even guess the number, but still he felt like his heart skipped a beat when Vic smiled widely and said it back to him, “I love you too.”

They leaned forward to close the already pretty thin gap between their lips, sharing a kiss that despite the fact that they both probably had bad morning breath, felt like the best thing ever. The kiss stayed soft and loving, a stark difference to the hot and passionate ones shared last night.

They pulled back and just laid there for a moment longer, appreciating each other’s closeness and feeling like they didn’t need words to fill the silence. Eventually it was Kellin who broke the silence.

“I should go take a shower, I look like a mess,” he said, but made no move to leave the embrace they were in.

“Nah, you look beautiful,” Vic said and hugged Kellin a bit closer, his face buried to the hair at the top of Kellin’s head, unwilling to let him leave just yet. “Give me five more minutes before you get up.”

“See, that just eats the credibility of your compliments,” Kellin said with a joking tone. “I wouldn’t find the word beautiful fitting for the state I currently am in. All covered in dried up sweat, hair a mess, and pillow creases covering probably half of my face.”

Despite of being against it just a moment ago, Vic moved so he wasn’t holding Kellin anymore. He propped his head up by leaning on his elbow, while Kellin fell to lay on his back next to him. The look on Vic’s face was slightly offended but held a loving tinge that prevented Kellin form getting anxious.

“I’ll let you know the word beautiful is definitely one I would use in this moment,“ Vic said, determined to argue his opinion. “I could also use gorgeous, stunning, ethereal -especially when you’re smiling like that.”

Kellin couldn’t help it, he felt the smile take over his features as he looked up at his boyfriend. How did he ever get so lucky?

“I think this is my new favourite Kellin,” Vic said as he weaved his hand into Kellin’s dark hair, trying to smooth some of the knots, “Your hair a mess because we made love last night.”

Kellin blushed at the term, it sounds so tacky but in the end that’s exactly what last night was. A term like fucking would just feel wrong.

“There’s pillow creases on your face because I got to sleep with you next to me the whole night,” Vic said as he traced the tip of his index finger gently over the faint marks, before the finger trailed to Kellin’s neck where different marks, -strategically placed and in the colors of red and blue, -were littered. “These marks on your neck let other people know you’re taken, they show the world that I’m able to call such a catch mine.”

Kellin shivered as he felt Vic place a small kiss to one of the marks near his Adam’s apple. There was similar marks littered on Vic’s neck as well, and Kellin had to admit that he really liked the sight of them.

“And I don’t care if your body is all sweaty. So is mine. And I feel incredibly honored to be the only one to see it in all its glory. It means so much to me to know that you trust me that much,” these words were coupled with an arm around Kellin’s waist and a kiss to the centre of his chest. And for the second time that morning, Kellin found himself speechless. So he leant forward to kiss Vic on the lips, doing it with such force that it sent Vic laying on his back, Kellin’s upper body on top of his.

“I hope you know that I think that same about you,” Kellin said as he pulled back to breath. “I find you so incredibly beautiful and amazing, I can’t understand how I was able to get someone as perfect as you. You truly are perfect for me Vic, and I appreciate you so fucking much.”

Vic smiled as a reply and reached up to bring his hands to the back of Kellin’s neck, tangling into the hair there, “Kiss me again.”

And Kellin did as he’s told, bringing their lips together again and again and again. Their slow make out session continued for a while, before Vic spoke up, panting a little.

“What happened to you taking that shower?” Kellin’s eyes were still closed as he rested his head next to Vic’s, catching his breath, but he could hear the smile in Vic’s voice, as well as feel it against his cheek.

“Five more minutes,” Kellin echoed his boyfriend's words from just a moment ago, turning to kiss him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Too fluffy? Did anyone feel all warm inside? Did this make anyone smile? These are the questions I'm wondering while I post this.


End file.
